


【迟勤】三部曲

by Alexis0077



Category: zyl水仙, 情定三生, 电视剧许你浮生若梦
Genre: M/M, zyl水仙 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis0077/pseuds/Alexis0077





	1. 水饺

天气有些阴，罗勤耕醒的时候天才刚刚亮，他赖在床上不愿起来。

又眯眼磨蹭了好一会，天倒是亮了，可是没有太阳，暖意不够，让人没有勇气从被窝里爬出来。

洪家的二当家，刀光里来枪声里去的，最不缺勇气，但蒙进被子那股劲就懈怠下来。当然，没人知道他这点小脾气。

这段时间，洪家的事情实在多，罗勤耕每天要忙到深夜，兜兜转转都是些细里琐碎的事情。说大不大，说小不小，帮里兄弟起了争执，手下人家里亲眷病故，这种事洪正葆是没有心思坐下来处理的，但事关人心，就是帮里的大事，最终都落到罗勤耕肩上。

如今他成熟老练，尤其会里外周旋，是洪家的半壁江山，早没有了少年时的怯懦。

今天是冬至，万物回升，太阳却到午后才懒懒地露出半面。

冬至是要团圆的。帮里的兄弟离家近的都各自回家抱老婆孩子，离家远的或是还没成家的，就在码头三五成群地张罗着，温壶小酒，备几个小菜。

罗勤耕今天难得清闲，一直赖到中午才起了床。简单吃了茶点，便到厨房查看晚上家宴的准备。冬至日，洪正葆自然是把几个当家的聚到一起，再隆隆重重地拜一拜关老爷，让他老人家来年保洪家兴隆昌盛。

东江的冬天阴冷潮湿，厨房里的水汽都被蒸熟了，闷的人喘不过气来。罗勤耕一张望，猪牛羊鸡鸭鹅，都是成套得齐全，而里头那间不进腥味的房间，面点师傅正在卖力地揉着面。

“喲，二当家的来了，来尝尝这个。”

点心师傅是松鹤楼请来的，一整台的苏式白案齐全又精致，空气里冒着一丝丝甜气，罗勤耕刚探头嗅着，就被点心师傅塞了一嘴百果蜜糕。

罗勤耕笑盈盈地往后一仰，像是冬天里开出的旷世桃花。糯米糕点粘了牙，罗勤耕一手挡在嘴前，舌头使劲在嘴里拌了拌才分开，手撤下的时候，两腮还略略鼓着。

“黏吧，黏才好哩，这冬天啊，就是要一家人黏在一起，黏得嘴都分不开。”

“是是是，这话说的对。”罗勤耕脸上的笑也渐渐缓了下来。“唉，师傅没包饺子吗？”

“哟，二当家是哪里人呀？我们这江南不兴吃饺子，冬至都是吃汤圆汤果，要不就是糕点。这洪家兄弟呀大多也都是周围县市上来的，都是南方人，所以这给我的菜单里就没有饺子，我也没带那些家伙事。就算带了也不行，我一个苏州厨子，哪里会包饺子呀。”

罗勤耕点点头，四下张了张挽起袖子，“师傅，您这除了糯米粉，可有小麦粉不？”

“有有有，这做酥皮剩下的，筋道着呢，不过不多了，二当家这是……”

“没事，您忙您的，我就自己包点。”

“二当家难道是北方人？哎，这每逢佳节啊吃不到一口家乡味是不是特别不舒服？那可真是难为二当家的啦。我这也没有合适的擀面杖，这捣糯米的棍子您凑合着用，那我让前头给您剁馅？二当家要什么菜什么肉的？”

“外头的牛肉是哪送来的？”

“是天津港今早送到洪家码头的，说是北方草原上的牛，从杀到上船走水路三天就到了，新鲜着呐。”

“那给我剁1斤牛肉馅吧，辛苦师傅了。”

“唉，没问题。”

罗勤耕是南方人。在去北京读书前，没吃过饺子。

迟瑞也是南方人，但他吃过饺子。迟家家大业大，南来北往的各路菜式，迟少爷哪个没有尝过，可迟少爷不喜欢吃饺子。

“不就裹了点囫囵菜肉么，有什么好吃的。”

“那馄饨不也一样？”罗勤耕问道。

“那不一样，馄饨和汤是互相点缀的。”

迟少爷这句话，罗勤耕没懂，但他知道，自己吃过的馄饨和迟少爷吃过的，应该不是一种。

“我没吃过，我想尝尝。”罗勤耕低下头去，摸了摸钱袋里的几个铜板，来北京读书两年了，皇城根下是什么味儿他都不知道。

那天也是天寒地冻，北京的冷和南方的冷不一样，少了那股湿气，但风刮得罗勤耕嫩生水润的鼻子耳朵都在疼。

迟瑞往手里哈了口热气，伸过去给罗勤耕捂了捂耳朵，“那走吧，带你去尝尝。”

要说北方就是这点好，屋里只要火盆烧得旺，就一点不冷。饺子馆里还有终日不熄火的大灶锅，整个店铺里热气腾腾的，迟瑞一进门，就忍不住脱了大衣。

“你也把外套脱了，不然一会出去凉。”眼看罗勤耕刚才被吹白了的脸上点点的红光回升，迟瑞动手就去解罗勤耕棉袄的盘扣。

“我自己来……”

“两位公子吃什么呀？”

“你吃什么馅的？”

罗勤耕眨眨眼睛。

店家婆子眼珠子一转就聪明地接上话，“都是年轻小伙子，正是能吃的年纪，来两斤牛肉的？”

“好，再加两个小菜。”

冒着热气的饺子一个个地减少。

真好吃，罗勤耕心里想。南方的牛肉大多是耕牛，罗勤耕家里穷，能吃上牛肉的机会不多，还总是有种塞牙的柴劲。可这不同，牛肉之间充满了喷香的牛油，一口咬下去顺着嘴角漏到下巴，大葱提香，罗勤耕是吃不惯北方的大葱的，每次学堂的饭菜，他都会悄悄把大葱挑出来，可这饺子里的大葱在牛油之间，青脆而不冲鼻，还有这皮子，又软又有嚼劲，罗勤耕也不知道，这两种口感是怎么在一种食物上出现的。

筷子拌在嘴里，罗勤耕悄悄抬起头。饺子真好吃，可是他不敢说。迟瑞本就不喜欢吃饺子，再说他口味挑剔，这路边的小馆子怕是不会合他的口味。

每次迟瑞来学堂拉上他吃饭，罗勤耕都不敢多说话，只说好吃，又不敢说太好吃，怎么个好吃法。

“哇，真好吃，老板娘，你这牛肉水饺真不错，再来两斤！”

“是吧，大小伙子，我这饺子可不一样了，牛肉是科尔沁草原上新鲜送来的，和王爷贝勒府上吃的是一个旗的，没有点门道可买不到，这皮呀也是我们当家的早上起来揉整整两个时辰，别家的能一样嘛。”

“看不出来，您这店面不大，还挺用心的哈。”

迟瑞也来北京读书几年了，到底是大户人家出来的，见识开阔，上的又是新式的大学，谈吐大方活泼，言语之间的京味儿口音也越来越地道。罗勤耕看着迟瑞和店家聊地欢快，闷头往嘴里塞饺子。

刚出锅的饺子端上来，老板娘又捧了两碗混水，“来，喝点饺子汤！”

“我算是知道了，什么东西就得在什么地方吃，这饺子就是北方的才好吃。以前我觉得饺子不好吃，那是南方没有会做的！”迟瑞吃的满脸欢笑，嘴唇上被牛油沾得发亮。

“即使有手艺，那原料也不行啊。”老板娘应和道。

一来一去的罗勤耕插不上话，只是看迟瑞确实吃得尽兴，便也高兴地放慢了节奏，看着迟瑞狼吞虎咽地干掉了大半的饺子。

罗勤耕擀皮的动作，把面点师傅都看呆了，“二当家真的是博才多艺啊，要不是您刚才说，我还真以为您是个地道的北方人呢。想必二当家做菜的功夫也是一流的吧？”

罗勤耕笑了笑，应付着道，“早几年在北京读书，还不得靠自己过活。”

眼看着时间不早了，罗勤耕把包好的饺子码齐了，盖上纱布。前厅几位当家的也陆续到了，罗勤耕出去打了招呼，把从厨房顺的猪油渣包在牛皮纸里塞到小浮生手里，领着他跟各家的孩子们分着吃。

一桌子的丰盛，罗勤耕吃得并不多，圆台面转了一圈，他已经觉得饱了。年龄渐长，确实不如年轻时能吃得下。罗勤耕想起当年和迟瑞一顿能吃下三四斤饺子，吃得肚子鼓成一个圆球，由内而外冒着油汪汪的燥气，热得扣不住外套的扣子，两个人在北京冬天夜里的小巷子，敞着外套互相戳着对方鼓起的肚子哈哈大笑。

“走吧，我送你回学堂。”

“这么晚了，你也要回学校，我自己回去呗。”

“没事，送你回去，然后我叫黄包车回去。”

“你们学校没有门禁吗？晚了岂不被先生罚？”

“噗，勤耕，我上的是新式的大学，自由平等，先生是不能打学生板子的。诶，不如我带你去看看吧？”

“啊？”

“走走走……”

罗勤耕看着一屋子西式的家具新奇地瞪大了眼睛。迟瑞铺好两床被子，都是锦缎的被面，看着罗勤耕戳了戳柔软又有弹性的半尺高床垫。

“这叫席梦思。来，试试。”

席上已经转了一圈，罗勤耕起身，跟各位打了招呼，说去看看准备的点心和贡品，便又一头钻进厨房。

面点师傅包好的汤圆一个个玲珑剔透，罗勤耕看了一眼。

“这过节啊，不论是汤圆还是饺子，还是别的什么，吃的都是一口心里的味道不是，要不然这逢年过节还有什么可特殊的呢？”面点师傅把刚才罗勤耕包好的饺子端到面前，“我给二当家另烧锅水。”

罗勤耕看着饺子在热锅里沉浮，差不多了的时候又加了一碗冷水进去。

“二当家的，您别嫌我话多，您这手艺可不是家常的，小的冒昧问一句，是跟哪里的师傅学的？”点心师傅看着罗勤耕煮饺子，替他收拾着台面，一边问道。

“当年读书的时候在北京城里一个小馆子，据说店家是前清贝勒府里的厨子，民国之后，府上养不起，便自己跑出来开了家小店，当年和……和同学常去吃，可……可当时穷，给店家打了好久的杂才偷学的。”

罗勤耕去饺子馆打杂是瞒着迟瑞的。连同的，他还有好多事好多话都瞒着迟瑞。他知道迟瑞大度通透，不在意身份出身，但总还是怕在迟瑞身边给他丢脸。

没想到迟瑞知道他打工还兴高采烈地夸起了罗勤耕，“自力更生、贴近社会这是好事！你知不知道，那些如今世道上的风云人物，当年在国外留学都打过工刷过盘子的。我们在学校里光学习书本理论，那是远远不够的。”

罗勤耕下巴贴到脖子，他又不懂迟瑞那些新鲜词汇的意思，但迟瑞不反对他也就放心了。

其实，学堂给学生有补贴，罗勤耕虽然家里有些困难，但还没到要打工赚生活费的地步。罗勤耕过得节俭闭塞，凡是见过的吃过的玩过的无一不是迟瑞带他去的。他知道这点花费在迟瑞看来根本不算什么，但自己又怎么能就这么收受？

新式的学校尤其忙碌，罗勤耕看过迟瑞的课表，满满当当，连晚上都要上课，还有各种读书会。罗勤耕总是在馆子关门后给迟瑞送宵夜，一路把饺子捂在怀里，拿出来的时候还烫手，迟瑞就站在路边，直接上手抓着吃。路灯的光斑斑驳驳，照出迟瑞嘴唇上的油光。

再煮就老了，罗勤耕赶紧把饺子捞出来，用纱布沥干，刚出锅的饺子一个个饱满力挺，亮生生的，罗勤耕笑了笑，十几年没动手，这手艺竟然一点没忘。

“有食盒吗？”

“二当家不自己吃？”

罗勤耕笑了笑，用碎棉布包好，又裹上蓝布帕子交给下人，“这个，送到迟将军府上去。”

“迟将军？是原来的督军大人？”

“对。”

“这……迟将军不比当年，虽说现在只是闲散在家，可多少双眼睛盯着呢，洪家这时候和迟府往来，是不是……”

“快去！”

如今只剩下迟瑞和悠悠两个人，迟瑞这顿饭吃的没有一点仪式感。他正把悠悠抱坐在膝头上，端着碗给悠悠喂汤圆吃。白嫩嫩的小嘴上沾了一圈黑芝麻点子，看着十分可爱。

“这汤圆还有好多呢，老爷您也吃点吧，糯米食一会凉了不好消化。”管家看着迟瑞喂小姐吃了一顿饭的时间，自己却没吃上几口，小姐吃得极慢，老爷又不肯让奶妈抱去喂饭，曾经兴旺的迟家如今这般，宅子没了挤在这小公寓里就算了，但里外连个主事的女主人都没有，心里实在不是滋味。

“我就不吃了，我喂悠悠吃，来悠悠，张嘴。”

“老爷小时候，可最喜欢吃这芝麻馅的汤圆了。”

“哦，是吗？这甜甜腻腻的，就是小孩儿爱吃，是不是啊悠悠？”

“老爷，外头洪家二当家让人送来了这个。”

勺子都落到碗里。迟瑞把悠悠送到管家手里，接过下人手里的布包，又暖又沉的一袋，外面的这蓝布旧的发白，却那么得熟悉。

迟瑞胡乱解开布片打的结，把食盒从棉布里刨出来，熟悉的香气已经冒进眼睛，逼出一片湿润。

他颤着手打开盒子，抓起里面的食物就往嘴里塞。

一模一样的香味。罗勤耕包的饺子又大又饱满，迟瑞鼓着嘴，鼻子不知道被什么堵着气，眼泪就更是往下掉。

“老爷，慢点吃……老爷什么时候喜欢吃饺子了，那我以后让人给您做。”

迟瑞摆摆手，又摆摆手，然后一个接一个地往嘴里送饺子。


	2. 汤圆

西式的公寓房子蒙着厚重的窗帘，醒来时总是不能一眼就看到外面的天色。

迟瑞是在部队时养成早起的习惯的。晨起时还不知不觉，直到去走廊外头取报纸，闻到一股浓重的水汽，探出头去一看，才发现外头蒙了一层薄薄的雪。

昨儿夜里落的，此刻已经停了。迟瑞望了望有些阴沉的天，不知今晚还能否看到月亮？

 

“少爷起了呀？我正想帮您取报纸呢。”管家一手提着伞，在门廊上蹭掉脚底的雪水，一手拎着的暖桶抬了抬踏进门来，“少爷爱吃的生煎。”

“以后下雨下雪天就不要出去买这些。”迟瑞接过管家手里的吃食，扶了一把上了年岁的腿脚。

“少爷从小跟着老太太锦衣玉食长大的，老太太最讲究早点，满满一席，少爷呢从小就最爱吃生煎、春卷这类煎炸的点心……”管家跟在后头，嘴里回忆着隔几日就会颠来倒去的一番话。迟瑞也不去说他。

老管家麻利地把早餐摆上桌。早早熬好的牛肉粥，几样青头小菜，配上新买的热腾生煎，虽然跟当年迟府的排场相差甚远，但比起大多数穷苦百姓，迟瑞现在的生活已经是如梦如幻了。

 

罗勤耕第一次在迟瑞宿舍留宿，第二天是星期日，年轻人贪睡，一直赖到日头高起才醒。罗勤耕没睡过这么柔软的床垫和被褥，从锦缎的被头里伸出半个脑袋，裹在被洞里的身体小心翼翼地享受着这份奢侈。

迟瑞起床的动静极大，带着少爷的脾气，又在卫生间里倒腾了好一会，头发上抹了一层又一层油，仔仔细细往一边分好。

“你冷不冷？”迟瑞抬头一看，罗勤耕倚在门外早就收拾停当，远远看着他梳洗，棉袄搭在手臂上。迟瑞这才看见罗勤耕指关节上几个红肿的突起，在他这温暖的屋子里，血管舒张开来，原本冻红了的地方就胀得更加明显。

“来，你穿这个。”迟瑞一阵翻箱倒柜，从衣柜里找出一件大衣，“这是我前几年做的，现在有些小了，本来说不带的，奶奶非要我带上，估计你穿正好，”迟瑞把裁剪精良的大衣给罗勤耕穿上，又在罗勤耕肩上拍了怕，“我说正好吧。走……”

罗勤耕不知道说什么，他没有说话的机会，只好跟着迟瑞的鞋跟后头，低着头。迟瑞的大衣很厚实，比他那只二两的棉袄着实暖和不少，可西服的制式也的确又板又沉，压着他，箍着他，牢牢地把他牵在迟瑞的身后。

西餐厅特别敞亮，迟瑞大概是这里的常客，笑着和侍者用英文打了招呼，罗勤耕并不懂，只是这种场面他跟着迟瑞也见过几次。“随你……”，迟瑞问他想吃什么，罗勤耕只是这么小声说了句。

迟瑞嘴皮子动了没几下，桌上一会就摆满了。西式的brunch琳琅满目，盘盘碟碟大概比满汉全席还多。迟瑞往烤得热烘烘酥脆的吐司上抹橄榄油，把香气过分的面包往罗勤耕嘴里塞，又把一个人水波蛋搁到罗勤耕碗里，“你多吃点啊，还长身体呢。”

罗勤耕如迟瑞所愿地把所有的菜式都尝了一遍，即使遇上难以接受的西式香料，也不皱一下眉头地全部咽下。

迟瑞也是后来才懂，并不是每个人第一次吃西餐，面对稀奇古怪的盘子碟子和刀叉的时候，都能保持新奇又优雅。对新鲜事物的好奇和探索，那是一种富贵的品质，在这个时代里，哪怕家里能读得起书的罗勤耕，也是窘迫的。

 

“今天元宵，我带悠悠出去逛逛吧。”迟瑞望了一眼窗外，天空是一层晃眼的白，没有明显的日头，不过天光开朗，倒也暖化了雪，远远地都能听到街上的热闹。

“少爷今天怎么来了兴致……”管家话出了口，自己也觉得不太好。迟瑞如今确实鲜少出门，吃穿用度不是管家出门去买，就是电话让人送来。一个被赶下台的将军，不出门总有不出门的好，可迟瑞再是耐得住的人，管家也不愿看他一直闷在这小公寓里。“今天元宵，不如再晚点出门，索性带小小姐在外门吃了饭，再看看灯会赏赏月？”

“不了吧。”迟瑞摇摇头，“晚上人多杂乱，再说今天天气一般，晚上能不能看到月亮还不定呢。”

“少爷你看，这多热闹啊，”老管家和奶娘跟在后头，也难得见这么喜庆的场景，元宵的集市果然异常欢腾，画糖人的，摇棉花糖的，看西洋镜的，还有变魔术表演杂耍的，把悠悠逗得格外兴奋。“以后还是多出来走动走动吧，即使您不爱热闹，小小姐还是要多出来看看的。”

迟瑞点点头，热闹的街头也让他的心情高涨了不少，他一手抱着悠悠，小女孩的眼睛盯住了红艳艳的糖葫芦，果然小孩都逃不开这种诱惑，迟瑞顺手就掏钱买了两串。

“都这么大的男孩子了，怎么就知道吃这些个甜食呢……”一个有点熟悉又有点陌生的声音从身后传来，一下牵住了迟瑞，像是身体里多长出的一个手，禁不住要去抓住。

 

迟瑞回过头，当初的少年如今已是沉稳的父亲，头发也学着他以前的样子整齐梳到一边，不过不用太多的油，显得有些天然地蓬松。他还如当年那样白皙，只是略多了些纹理，眉毛似比过去粗重了些，鼻梁也更挺拔，他还是习惯穿中装，一袭月白色的长衫，勾勒出精实的线条，不再是当年的单薄，看得出他现在过得殷实。

 

尽管岁月在他的身上添了不少层次，甚至多了一个孩子，可他站在那里，还是故人模样。

 

“迟瑞？”

迟瑞唇齿打颤，愣在那里，还是罗勤耕先开了口，一声旧友的呼唤，罗勤耕好像没有多少言说不了的障碍，只两个字出口，像是堵在嗓子眼多年的石头终于呼之欲出。

“迟瑞！”

“勤耕……”比起罗勤耕的激动，迟瑞到显得犹豫又疑惑。

“哦，这是浮生。”罗勤耕看着迟瑞的愣神，一时也不知道如何接下话去。“这位……这是迟小姐吧？”罗勤耕指着迟瑞怀里扎着小辫子的丫头。

“哦，恩。”迟瑞尴尬地笑了笑。

 

曾经是鲜衣怒马意气风发的一双少年读书郎，如今一个带着儿子，一个带着女儿，一别十五年，从北到南，竟也能在上元闹市重逢。动荡乱世中，天子换得比黄历还勤快，更何况他们各自经历沉浮。迟瑞说不上话来，这十五年，说长不长，说短不短，却从少年到中年，各自过遍人世，娶妻生子，立业破业，物是人非，他忍着鼻头的酸楚，把一串糖葫芦塞进罗浮生手里。

罗浮生没有半点罗勤耕的规矩模样，握着手里的糖葫芦，一口塞进嘴里，含含糊糊地倒也不忘说声谢谢，却根本没给罗勤耕拒绝的机会。

“你这孩子，给口糖就是爹了？回去收拾你……”罗勤耕瞪了一眼半人高的孩子。

“小孩子嘛……”

 

对话就在迟瑞的轻声应和中进入了尴尬的沉默，迟瑞不敢看罗勤耕，只能低头看着吃得满嘴糖渍的罗浮生。

“迟少爷这是要去哪？”还是罗勤耕发了话。

“倒没有，只是带着孩子随便逛逛。”

“恩，我也是，随便逛逛。”  
……

“今天元宵，去我那吃碗汤圆吧。”罗勤耕一把握上了迟瑞的手腕。

 

西洋学校过年本不放假，不过迟瑞的情况略有不同，家里有个年迈的奶奶，作为唯一的孙儿，这种传统节日断不可能不回去。大概从腊月二十多一直到正月十五，每年迟瑞要请上近一个月的假。

而罗勤耕正好相反。他那个不新不旧的学堂倒是不管什么旧历的新历的节日都放假，可罗勤耕已经没什么亲人能让他回家探望的了。

这天元宵夜，罗勤耕一个人无牵无挂，那些才子佳人相会的故事就显得没什么意思了。罗勤耕上天桥庙会转了圈，猜灯谜大概费了些时间，赢了几把酥糖，罗勤耕多半分给了围在一旁的孩子们，自己剥开一颗放在嘴里一咬，硬得磕牙。

等回到宿舍，时间已经不早，罗勤耕推开门就被一团凉飕飕的黑影堵住，黑影在风里来回跺着脚，“你上哪去了，这么晚才回来？”

“迟瑞？你怎么来了？”

“我从家里带的汤圆，肉馅的，北京没有，我想你肯定馋。我奶奶硬给我塞了好多，路上两天，我都怕坏了……”迟瑞风风火火跟着罗勤耕进了屋，三下两下摘下帽子围巾大衣，把怀里抱的那个布包摊开，刨出里面的食盒，掀开盖子伸到罗勤耕眼前，“加了马蹄，特别清香，我们家厨房自己做的，可好吃了，我小时候一顿能吃二三十个，你会煮不？”

罗勤耕看着迟瑞，噗嗤一声笑了出来。“你等着。”

罗勤耕的宿舍本来是多人同住的，只是如今旧式学堂不景气，人也越来越少，倒也变成了独间。罗勤耕没什么家当，本来就不太大的房间他只占了一角。尽管迟瑞时不时来串门，可罗勤耕这儿的东西大多也都是单人份的，连碗都只有一个。

“你用筷子怎么吃汤圆？”迟瑞瞪圆了眼。

“你别笑，我可厉害着呢，你看着哈，我给你表演个筷子吃汤圆，还绝对不会破。”

两个人头凑在一个碗里，罗勤耕小心翼翼地分开两支筷子，轻轻托起一个颤颤悠悠的汤圆，玲珑通透的表皮下，粉嫩的鲜肉在筷子中间摇曳着，罗勤耕和迟瑞都屏住了呼吸。

“看到了没。”等罗勤耕筷子托着汤圆举到半空中，迟瑞盯着那来回晃动地汤圆，好像随时要逃跑似的，迟瑞凑上头去，一口连筷子带汤圆含进了嘴里。

“你慢点，也不怕噎着吗。”

 

罗勤耕推开木门，很久没挪动的门抖下一阵灰尘和木屑。

“我平时大多在洪帮忙，所以也不太回来，浮生也是，帮里孩子多，热闹，他也愿意待在那。”罗勤耕解释道，表面收拾了几下，示意迟瑞坐下，又把瞌睡着了的悠悠抱到里屋去睡。“一会煮好了汤圆我叫她。浮生你去照顾好妹妹。”

罗勤耕给到了茶水，可迟瑞还是觉得有些尴尬，坐立不安似的，罗勤耕的热情和自若都让他极不适应。印象中，在他和罗勤耕相处的不算长的那一两年里，总是自己在前头，罗勤耕跟在后头，亦步亦趋地随着自己，像一个四处需要牵引的孩子。

 

罗勤耕确实比他小了三四岁，更是没见过什么世面。虽然在皇城根下读书，却不懂半点皇城的动荡。迟瑞都怀疑，罗勤耕当时知不知道，大清快亡了。

 

那天迟瑞跟几个同学上街参加学生游~行，他们情绪高涨，含着口号，要求还当~政的清廷做这做那，可回过头来，没有一个相信风雨飘摇的清王朝还有气数完成那些改~革。

罗勤耕那天只是上街买东西，却被火热的游~行队伍意外地裹了进去，推着搡着往前走。 

清廷虽然苟延残喘，却也学着外国的模样组织了警~察队伍。大盖帽下留着辫子的八旗包衣们很快驱赶了学生。罗勤耕很突兀，他在一群热血又聪明的学生中显得那么不知所措，长衫都被挤皱了。几个警~察一下就抓住了罗勤耕细瘦的手腕……

如果不是迟瑞逃散时在小胡同里转晕了头，也不会看到那几个辫子警察拉着罗勤耕上下非礼。帽子早就扔到一边，本就不是什么正经官差，几个外围八旗和包衣们也学着他们贵族主子的样子，肖想着这中俊秀少年的滋味。 

罗勤耕早被几个巴掌扇晕乎过去。这些小兵也只敢挑软柿子捏，对迟瑞这样一身洋装少爷扮相的人，他们还不敢得罪，骂骂咧咧几句就散了。迟瑞把罗勤耕送到了医院，后来又送回了学校，后来就成了朋友。

 

而眼前的罗勤耕已然是另个一人了。他是东江无人不知的洪帮二当家，经营着洪帮数个码头、赌场、戏院……他周旋于东江黑白商政，是洪帮最得力的助手和最有谋略的军师。罗勤耕的事迟瑞未卸任时是知道的，后来便自顾不暇也无从关心了，只是罗勤耕早就不需要这些，他早已是东江谁也不敢轻易触碰的一号人物。

 

倒是自己，不知道的只道是迟大将军卸了任过起了隐居清闲的日子，知道的还会嘲弄两句，不过是被政敌死死盯住，不得翻身的一条咸鱼罢了。

迟瑞看着罗勤耕在厨房里利落的身影，直到滚烫的碗塞到手里，迟瑞流下两行眼泪，“我还是早些回去吧，被人看见了对你不好……”

“迟瑞……”罗勤耕一把从背后抱住了他，紧紧地，就像当年他最后一次抱着罗勤耕时那样，十指像锁链一样死死扣住，甚至不容人挣扎和反抗，只想牢牢地把这个人，融进自己的生命里。

 

“是和了马蹄的肉馅汤圆，我让厨房照着你们家的味道做的，你尝尝吧。”

 

还是只有一个碗，一把勺子。当然罗勤耕不会再干拿筷子吃汤圆这种事了，只是和迟瑞吃一个碗里的，一个勺子也就够了。

罗勤耕握着迟瑞的手，端起勺子把汤圆一个一个送到迟瑞嘴边，迟瑞的手抖得像个耄耋老人，眼泪流了一碗，嘴角淌下肉汁来，罗勤耕看着，一下就吻了上去。

马蹄的清香和肉汁的鲜甜，迟瑞嘴角一点刚冒出的胡渣，混着微咸的眼泪，嘴角的沟壑里，自己未尝得知的这十五年的残留痕迹，罗勤耕一口不拉，全数吸吮了过去。

 

“勤耕……你这是干什么……”迟瑞急忙往后退去，椅子刮过地板发出一阵摩擦的声响。

“迟瑞，当初你一片真心全数给了我，是我不敢要，不肯要，伤了你的心，也伤了我自己的心。”罗勤耕牢牢捏住迟瑞的手不松开，“是我错了……迟瑞，现在我给你，我什么都给你，你还肯要吗？”

 

罗勤耕也是爱吃咸口的汤圆的。小时候家里穷，罗母也是个特别的寡母，但凡家里有几个余钱，定要存起来将来给罗勤耕读书用。一年到头孤儿寡母吃不上几炖肉，只有大年夜和元宵节，算是这年的一头一尾，罗母总要重视这样的仪式，买肉剁馅给儿子包一顿肉汤圆。糯米沾上肉里的油脂，有一种别样的粘腻，糊在嘴里的角角落落，放大了穷户孩子的满足。

自从母亲去世，罗勤耕一人为继，也就再也没吃过肉馅的汤圆，况且北方好甜口，这样的味道也尝不到了。直到迟瑞端着一盒子肉馅的汤圆站在宿舍门口等他，两个人凑在漏风的小房子里，头顶头对着一碗满满当当的大肉汤圆，罗勤耕竟有一种入了家门的错觉。

眼前这个人，英姿绰约，高大挺立，是这个时代里最有活力的年轻人。他年长，有见地，有学识，在这哄哄乱乱的世道里，顾着他护着他，带他吃西餐，骑洋马，看西洋戏剧，睡神仙睡的柔软床垫，带他开眼看世界，也能跟他挤在硬木板的床上，吃黑乎乎的苍蝇馆子，钻在潮湿干硬的被子里，翻他那几本古董式的旧版线装书，跟他讨教起旧学来，也是谦逊好学的样子。

如果这个人不是那么有钱的少爷就好了。罗勤耕坏心地想，他多希望迟瑞只跟他共渡他这般穷苦的日子，也不要拿他那些流着油淌着蜜的富贵日子来和他分享。他甚至想，如果迟瑞突然家道衰败就好了，这样他就可以跟自己挤在破烂里，感激自己把一个馒头掰成两瓣分给他吃。

 

他一定会高兴的，即使是现在，罗勤耕知道，即使现在迟瑞吃得不是牛排就是鱼生，自己若是分半个馒头，他也一样会吃得高高兴兴。

“还提那些做什么……”迟瑞想要捋开罗勤耕的手，“是我当时年轻不懂事，可也都过去了，孩子都这么大了，就不要再提那些事了……”

“孩子都这么大了，我才知道你说的爱情是什么。”

迟瑞猛然转过头，对上罗勤耕深情的眼睛，那炙热仿佛要烧穿他的脸颊。

爱情……迟瑞已经忘记它十几年了。

那天迟瑞带罗勤耕去了学校的社交舞会，圆舞曲的调子欢快又甜腻，本就是让年轻人增进感情的场合，在酒精和美食的催促下，又有罗勤耕的陪伴，迟瑞从没觉得自己有那么快乐过。罗勤耕也比往日放得开了许多，他和自己的同学融洽地交谈着，所有的一切都像是在为一场绝美的好事而铺垫。

罗勤耕架着步履摇晃的迟瑞回到宿舍，替迟瑞脱了外衣，又擦了热水脸，把人扶进被窝里。而后罗勤耕熟门熟路地给自己洗漱完，钻进另一个被窝。

迟瑞的床上常年摆着两个被窝，此时他已与罗勤耕形影不离，除了上课的时候，两人一起吃饭，一起睡觉，不是迟瑞留宿在罗勤耕的学堂里，就是罗勤耕被迟瑞留宿在自己宿舍里。两人在一起时谈学业谈时局，谈新出的报刊，也谈各类美食，迟瑞经常邀请罗勤耕参加各类活动，两个人出双入对久了，在迟瑞看来，一切都只是捅破一层窗户纸的事。

于是他把手捅近了身旁的被窝。

罗勤耕只当他是喝多了酒睡觉不老实，掀开被窝中间的隔阂想要把迟瑞的手放回去。可这种门洞大开的做法在迟瑞看来无疑是许可。他一把揽过罗勤耕压在身下，暖热的酒气喷进罗勤耕的耳朵里，“小勤，我爱你。” 

身下被火热又硬挺的东西顶着，罗勤耕一下就慌了神，他不知道迟瑞要做什么，却又好像知道。身上的人仿佛他平时吃的牛排一样结实，罗勤耕怎么也推不开，而迟瑞的手就在他身上上下摸索，胡乱的手脚解不开罗勤耕身上一道一道的盘扣，便开始四处用力拉扯。

罗勤耕快要哭出来，他从没想过会这样。平时迟瑞亲他，抱他，罗勤耕只道洋人就是这样表达亲近和友爱的，他亲眼见过迟瑞学校几个外国学生大庭广众之下脸贴着脸搂搂抱抱，周围所有人却大大方方地不当回事。他也不想表现得不懂得那些新鲜礼数一样惹人没趣，也从不拒绝迟瑞的亲密接触。

可往日地这些懵懂仿佛全成了今日的台阶，事到如今罗勤耕才突然明白，迟瑞的那些亲密，绝不是他见过的洋人朋友之间的种种。

衣衫不整之下肌肤的凉意，迟瑞手下的按压和搓揉，一瞬间让他想到了与迟瑞初见那天，在小胡同里被人欺凌的时刻，迟瑞的手在他身上，无异于当时辫子警察那般，原来，迟瑞从一开始，就把他当做了可以亵玩的那种人。

 

“别怕……”迟瑞感受到身下人的慌张，他轻轻揉着罗勤耕的肩膀，想让他放松下来。可也许是喝了酒掌握不好手里的力度，怀里的人却愈发挣扎起来，“别怕，我不会弄疼你的……”

罗勤耕是趁迟瑞去拿香膏的时候才从床上挣扎着滚下来的，他迅速拿起自己的外衣裹住破烂的里衣，泪水已经漫到脖颈，“迟瑞，你当我是什么！”

 

迟瑞缓慢地从床铺里抬起头来，爱欲早已迷乱了他的头脑，他把香膏扔到一边，从床上爬过来想要握住罗勤耕的肩膀，“小勤，我爱你……对不起，你要是没做好准备，我们可以下次再……”

 

“下次？”罗勤耕激动地站起来，“对不起让迟大少爷误会了，吃了你的，穿了你的，却没做好让你睡的准备，但是对不起，我罗勤耕做不了那种人。”

迟瑞酒醒了一大半，慌忙爬下床去，“勤耕是你误会了，我把你当哪种人了？我是爱你的，小勤，我把你当我的爱情啊……”

“爱情？……”罗勤耕念着五味杂陈的字眼，“我不知道什么是爱情，我只知道将来你我各要娶妻生子，我们会和我们的妻子一起举案齐眉相敬如宾，也会磕绊争吵斗嘴，迟大少你爷要是愿意，也可以养几个男孩在家里，但那不是爱情，那个人也不可能是我！”

 

迟瑞许久都没有说话。他没想到时隔十五年再一次和罗勤耕相见的时候，对方竟会把这么一个厚重复杂的字眼重新抛还给他。

 

后来迟瑞正如罗勤耕所说的，踏上了娶妻生子的道路，甚至一连娶了三个，后院里吵吵闹闹的时候，迟瑞会回想起罗勤耕说的话，如果男女成婚就是爱情，那这大概就是勤耕想要的爱情吧。

 

“你过得好吗？”迟瑞转过身问道，“你和你太太。”

“挺好的，虽然日子不长。”罗勤耕靠到迟瑞胸前，“但我过完了这日子，才知道我错了，那不是爱情。”

迟瑞低下头，又往后退了两步，他没法承接罗勤耕话里的情义，“我……我去看看悠悠……”

卧室里所有的被褥枕头都是新的，迟瑞都怀疑罗勤耕可曾在这里住过一天。悠悠被仔细搁在被子里，一双小鞋子静静放在床边，却被罗浮生踢乱了，大一点的男孩子也趴在床沿睡着了，嘴角还留着刚才的糖渍，黏黏糊糊沾到崭新的被褥上。

 

天空露出深沉的晴朗深蓝，明晰的月亮从屋檐后露出来，又大又圆。

 

罗勤耕轻手轻脚地推门进来，窗下床边立着的瘦长剪影，床头伏着沉睡的两个孩子。“汤圆凉了，我又重新热了热。”

 

“一会给孩子们睡醒了吃吧。”


	3. 粽子

这一年的春天极短，刚脱下薄袄，双层棉的褂子就有些穿不住了。

洪帮里多的是壮实的汉子，还不到五月的天气里，就又不少脱了外褂，露出里面漂不净暗黄汗渍的里衫。

“二当家好！”

 

“诶……”

“二当家好！”

 

“诶，诶……”

这么多年罗勤耕早就把自己锤炼地和这些粗汉子一样了。尽管他的长衫永远干净，扣子永远严严实实地扣到脖子根，三伏天也不会像敞开衣襟，可他见了这帮兄弟，是断不会害臊的。

反倒是对方。“二当家是读书人，跟我们不一样”，这是洪老大的原话，洪帮上上下下对罗勤耕尤其尊敬，大字不识几个的粗汉子们见了二当家，总是不自觉地想把这一身汗津津油腻腻的皮肉遮挡起来。“自从有了勤耕啊，我这班兄弟，也算是有了，额，那话怎么说的来着，礼义廉耻，哎……”这也是洪老大的原话。

罗勤耕和兄弟们打了招呼，左手提着小桶右手提着个竹篮，就往西边的小院去。

自打洪帮逐渐在东江站稳了码头，原本打山头田间来的地匪子们也渐渐披上了“文明人”的皮囊，做起了生意，洪帮不再似过去全靠卖力气拼性命，这里面罗勤耕的功劳占了大半。劳心劳力的这么多年，罗勤耕倒是很会给自己找清闲，帮里的事越管越少，还弄了这么一片小菜地，种起了瓜果蔬菜。

这里原本没有院子，是一片空地，罗勤耕看中这儿一颗十多年的樱桃树，长得茂密高大，便倚着树，圈了半亩多的地，搭了个小棚子，亲自动手翻土画成规整的几个方块，便是一个悠然自得的菜园子。唯一不便的，是这院子里没有井。

罗勤耕踏进院子来，把水桶搁在门边。顺手捡起长竹竿子，一抬头，大颗大颗红艳饱满的樱桃从碧绿的树叶里冒出来，罗勤耕眯着眼笑了笑，伸长了竹竿直往枝头打，那水灵灵的红果子，便稀里哗啦地往下落。

汗从额角淌下来，往领子里钻，浆洗过的衣领戳得脖子有些发痒。罗勤耕终究忍不住，解开脖子根的几颗盘扣，敞开了锁骨透气，也贪一贪樱桃树底下的阴凉。

罗勤耕这么想着，挨着石块坐下来歇息，远远就听见浮生这跟帮里的几个孩子打闹。罗勤耕伸了伸脖子，刚扯远了眼神，几个小毛孩子就扑棱棱地闯进来，一脚踢翻了院门口的水桶，一个孩子摔了跟头，丝毫不觉得疼似的一骨碌爬起来，继续往身后的男孩身上扑。

罗勤耕看见了浮生，两三步上去就揪过那小巧的耳朵，“罗浮生！就知道胡闹！看你这一身……”

“哎哟哟……”罗浮生被爹爹揪地红了半边脖子，这孩子肤白，随了自己。小孩怕热，罗浮生那件小长衫穿得歪七八糟，扣子一水儿地敞着，脖子上泛起的红蔓延到肚皮。

“老话说，吃了端午粽，还要冻三冻，你这会儿敞着肚皮，回头不怕闹肚子……”罗勤耕使劲拍了拍罗浮生身上沾的泥，白色的里衣被他闹得灰扑扑的，罗勤耕有些气，手里一颗一颗给罗浮生把扣子口好，“这么吃不住热，索性给你穿个红肚兜，再扎两小辫儿，羞死你算了！”当爹的说着，又重重捋了把罗浮生疯乱了的头发。

罗勤耕舀了一瓢清水，好不容易给儿子清扫干净，从身旁拿起一个小竹篮子，上面盖着一块麻布。“你呀，别光顾着闹了，喏，这刚打的樱桃，都洗干净了，给你悠悠妹妹送去。”罗勤耕拍了拍儿子的小脸，“快去，这就去，路上不许偷吃！”

罗浮生接过沉甸甸的篮子，他人小力气到不小，往胳膊肘上一揽，掀开蓝布就捡了两颗往嘴里塞，“知道了！”

罗勤耕一把抓下撒腿的小魔王，往屁股上就是结实一巴掌，“这泼皮孩子，这么大的樱桃一下塞两个，不怕囫囵吞了噎死，快把核吐了再跑！”

罗浮生嘟囔了两下嘴，把两个樱桃核吐在罗勤耕手心里。罗勤耕又重新替孩子整了整头发衣领，“快去快回，等你吃午饭……”

后半句话的调子扬起来，被小孩跐溜的脚步带出去好远好远。

 

电扇哐当哐当地转，仔细听还有些嗡嗡的。可迟瑞听不见似的，一门心思低着头抄字帖。

 

他还记得小时候，奶奶总是让自己临字帖，迟瑞不懂，抄字帖算哪门子读书，字练好了又有什么用？直到现在他也说不上来有什么用，但倒是个消磨时光，陶冶情趣的好法子，迟瑞搁下笔，对着自己的字左右端详着。

要说字，还是勤耕的好。

迟瑞也就小时候不走心地练过那么一两年的毛笔字。后来自上小学起，都是用钢笔。可罗勤耕念的是规矩的私塾，每天要临帖写大字，写得不好还要被先生打手板。

迟瑞记得，他看着罗勤耕写得拿一手漂亮的小楷，捏着他的手腕，翻过掌心，指尖戳着手掌中最软的那一块，小声地说，“哎呀，看这细皮嫩肉的小手，和这一手秀气的字，真不知道是要怪那狠心的先生还是谢那狠心的先生。”

“别闹了，现在哪儿还稀罕毛笔字呀。”罗勤耕地下头收回手心。

“怎么不稀罕，别看现在流行钢笔、流行洋玩意儿，那名师大家的字照样还是天价，一点不跌。再说了，我稀罕呀。”

“那是大师，又不是我。诶，我见过洋人拿钢笔做的画，可精细了，比那最精细的工笔还要细致，那么小小的一张纸上，画那么大一栋房子，还能把梁啊椽啊的全画出来，可厉害了。”

“那叫建筑图，不过就是工匠们用的，有啥了不起，我还是喜欢小勤的字。”

那时的日子真傻，真好，迟瑞想。

 

老管家走进来的时候，正看见迟瑞对着那字发笑，“唷，少爷什么事这么高兴呐。”管家放下刚沏好的茶，愣是把那电扇端远了两步，“这才刚入夏，少爷不可贪凉啊。”

“咳……没事，您就放那吧。我呀，是想着悠悠也到了该识字的年龄了，该让她学着临帖了。”

“少爷您可是，您小时候可不爱写字呐……”老管家也不讲究，拉开迟瑞对面的椅子就和主人面对面地对坐着。

“女孩子嘛，练一手秀气的字，总是好的。要……”

迟瑞没说，收住了嘴。他其实想说，要是让勤耕来教悠悠写字就好了。

 

自打上次和罗勤耕在集市上碰见，又跟着罗勤耕回家坐了会，吃了碗汤圆，两人虽是把话说开了，也把过去的心结又挖出来摆到眼前。

迟瑞自然是不敢应的，十五年各自飘零，又哪能和说得那么容易。

反倒是罗勤耕并没有再提，只是三天两头的让罗浮生这孩子来送些吃食或小玩意儿，多半是孩子喜欢的花色口味。罗勤耕这些年走南闯北也学着狡猾起来，总差孩子来，小浮生那大眼睛一眨一眨的，只说来找妹妹玩，让迟瑞和老管家难以拒绝。

有几次，孩子贪玩闹得晚，天色暗了，迟瑞便也只好亲自把孩子给罗勤耕送回去，再带些回礼，罗勤耕也没道理拒绝。有个这么几次，迟瑞和罗勤耕即使绕开过去那些事，两人见面倒也不至于尴尬。  
于是迟瑞便是这么一想，就想到让罗勤耕教悠悠写字的事，不过终究没敢轻易说出口。

 

“悠悠呢？”迟瑞发问道。

“罗家小少爷来了，带了一筐樱桃，说给小小姐。这孩子，我跟他打趣，要讨几个吃，嘿，他都不肯。你说说，这小子，哎呀，精怪的很哩，”老管家笑着摇摇头，“这么大一筐樱桃，得有两三斤，小小姐哪里吃得完，我看他是自己馋！这不，带着小小姐上后头那白鹭公园玩去了。”

“嘁，浮生这……怎么一点也不像他爹呢……”迟瑞搁下手里的东西，抬头看了一眼挂钟，笑得两颊的肉挤住了眼睛，“让他们去玩吧，一会过一个钟头，你去他们一眼，勤耕估摸着要等浮生回去吃午饭，别让他耽误了时间，回头他爹该着急了。”

“诶，好。”

“哦对了，一会你去寻了他们，让他来家里，洗把脸擦擦汗再走，这几日天气热，别捂了汗路上着凉，正好，我也有东西要给他带回去。”

老管家一口应下，不过这厢也要忙自家的中饭，等再一抬头，已经过去一个半钟点了。老管家“喲”了一声，伸头看见迟瑞还在埋头写字，便拿水壶打了一壶温水，揣了几个铜子，不动声色地出门去。

迟瑞如今住的这公寓算得上是闹中取静，距离最热闹的大马路不过半里地，却临着后头这条清澈的白鹭河，早先年洋人沿着河修了这个白鹭公园，全然是法式园林的格调，宁谧优雅，后来公园收归市政厅，也学着外国人的样子，派了警察巡逻。

这一带住的人不多，除了两栋西式的公寓楼，余下大多是独门独院的私人公馆，迟瑞住在这，左邻右里都是在各大府衙、银行任职的正派人士，外加有警察巡逻，平日管家或是奶娘带悠悠出门散步玩耍，迟瑞未曾担心过。

这日管家也是如此思虑，碰巧迟家奶娘告了半个月的丧假回老家去了，管家又要顾家里的一日三餐扫除清理，便放任罗浮生带着悠悠出去玩，可等管家来寻时，把那不大的白鹭公园来来回回走了几遍，都没见着两个孩子的人影。

老管家有些急了。他本就腿脚不活络，此时走得脚底发疼，小腿的胫骨也觉得抽搐，他一遍一遍换着两个孩子的名字，就是没有回应。

老人家总容易有些不好的忧思，这一想，就急出一脑门汗，心跳也跟着快起来。老管家捂着心口，连忙坐下来喘了两口，心想着断不能自己吓自己，说不定两个孩子是玩累了回去了，自己只是不巧错开，便又支起腿脚，慌忙往回赶。

 

老管家刚推门，就看见迟瑞在门厅处整理着一个布袋子，老人家喘了一大口不匀的气，“小少爷和小小姐呢？”

“怎么了？”迟瑞抬起头来，“不是您去寻了么？”

“啊？他两没回来？”

“没有啊。”

“啊……糟了……罗家小少爷和小小姐，不见了。”

“您先别急，兴许是，走远了玩呢，孩子嘛……孩子都……”迟瑞嘴上安慰着老管家，舌头却不自觉迟钝起来，手里捏着的布袋子也滑落下来，露出里面新鲜脆嫩的粽叶。

“有没有问过别人？”迟瑞索性把粽叶抹到一边，倒了杯水给老管家顺气儿。

“今天兴许是天气热，又快到了中饭点，公园里真没人。我就看家汇丰银行张行长的二姨太太，大着肚子，和女朋友在散步。我问了，两位夫人都说没见着有孩子。”

“您……您别着急，别……我去看看……”迟瑞转身拿了帽子就往门外迈步子，忽然电话铃就响了。

 

罗浮生是折腾了一路。

马车的颠簸掩盖了罗浮生积力踹那木头的声音。好不容易开了一条缝，一丝微弱的光线流进来，还有新鲜空气，和断断续续的人声。

“还是五哥想得周到啊，说准备个大水桶，把娃娃往里一塞，任你去闹吧，哎，绑孩子比绑女人还麻烦，吓唬都没用，不是哭就是闹的。”

“你还说五哥，五哥不是说，瞅着一大一小，大的打晕了，小的绑回来就是，怎么到头变成两个孩子了？”

“两个就两个嘛，说不定能挣双份的钱。”

“屁，那边老板早就说好，要的是个女娃娃，金贵地很，不能碰伤，不能打晕不能下药，毫发无伤才给钱。听说那边的老板是个大将军，人家说要一个就要一个。”

“哪那么金贵的娃娃，真要是大户人家的，哪有没有佣人看着，两个娃娃自己出来玩的？唬谁呢……”

“你管那么多，人家老板就这么说的。”

“那那个男娃娃怎么办？”

“谁知道，倒时候卖了吧……”

罗浮生听不太清外头人在说什么，脚下却不知道哪来的那么大劲。马车颠簸地厉害，罗浮生就踹得更厉害，咕咚一声，竟把那木桶的盖子给踹开了。

三寸厚的原木板顺着惯性就往外砸，落到驾车人的背上，竟把驾车的两个男人吓了一跳。

“你个小兔崽子……”罗浮生被从车里拎出来，挨了狠狠一个巴掌。小小的身子滚落下来，砸在发硬的泥地上，“给我老实点！听到没有！”

“哎，哥，要不就扔这儿吧，省得路上麻烦……”

说话的人挨了一眼瞪，“这才出城多少里，一会他跑回去报信怎么办！要扔也扔山里去。”

“诶诶欸……”刚才那个胆小的突然又换了一副脸色，“你看这小子是不是长得不错，力气不小倒还挺秀气，不如卖戏班子里去。”

“哼……”罗浮生睁开微肿的眼睛，这才看清凶狠的那个偏胖些，胆小的那个偏瘦些。这里约莫出城不远，还只是一片稀疏的林子，月影斑驳，只能看清个大约的轮廓。

偏胖的那个忽然又补了一脚，“看什么看，再惹事，把你剁了吃了，省得我们哥俩路上饿肚子。”那人说着一只手揪起罗浮生两个细小的手腕子，拿麻绳捆到一起，又扔到车里去。

车外俨然已不是东江繁华的景致。罗浮生拍了拍裤腿上的泥土，他“嘶”得一声，捋起裤腿一看，刚才被那绑匪踢中的小腿胫骨青了一大块。

“你……你不害怕么？”

罗浮生看着悠悠，后者两个眼睛直勾勾地看着罗浮生受伤的腿，不哭也不闹，一言不发。

“你别怕，我会保护你的！”

女孩却并不显得害怕，反倒是罗浮生见了这个样子，显得底气不足，“对不起，害你也被捆上了。”罗浮生轻声说道。

悠悠摇摇头，两条小辫沿着耳朵来回地甩。末了倚在马车壁上，低下了头。

“瞎咋呼什么！”马车的帘子被掀开，罗浮生被硬生生地打断，还不及反应，嘴里就被塞上了帕子。

马车一路往西，山里要比城里阴凉许多。罗浮生这才想起爹爹说得吃了端午粽，还要冻三冻的谚语，不免觉得背脊阴凉，回头一看悠悠被绑住的两只手缩在胸前，罗浮生往悠悠身边凑了凑，两个孩子便凑在一起互相取暖。

 

罗勤耕带人围住山头的时候，一只手里紧紧抓着迟家老管家的手腕子，要不是老人家手抖得厉害，罗勤耕就便要知道，其实是自己忍不住地在发抖。

就在半日之前，老管家硬闯了一次洪家，快七十岁的老腿骨，竟是洪帮一班兄弟都拉不住，冲到罗勤耕面前就是狠狠地磕头。

罗勤耕好不容易才从来管家语无伦次的嘴里听清楚原委。罗浮生和悠悠出门去玩，被迟瑞过去的政敌绑了去。迟瑞虽已卸任多年，然如今在位的依旧有不少是过去受他提携帮衬、志同道合的旧僚，这些人也形成了一股不小的势力。迟瑞当年卸任时，为了让今后兄弟们好过，自己往身上揽了些无妄的罪名，如今却被有心人利用，绑了女儿，若是旧僚出兵去救，就真中了敌手的圈套。

“少爷不肯让人派兵就去，我们少爷说，若这次只是小小姐，他就一枪了结了自己，也省的那群人再想着动脑筋，可是偏不巧有罗小少爷在……罗小少爷……我们少爷说……少爷，少爷什么都没说就拿了枪跑出去了……”

罗勤耕了解迟瑞，他是宁愿自己上刀山下火海也不远牵连别人。要说罗勤耕心里不着急儿子，那是不可能，可罗勤耕心里头一样地七上八下。洪帮如今有了产业，混进了商圈，可在那些当官的眼里，终究还是匪，官匪殊途，迟瑞即使卸了任，不过是派系斗争，将来还是有机会可以重续前程。

该怎么办……罗勤耕心里，一时不知是担心罗浮生多些还是担心迟瑞更多些。

最终还是洪正葆拍了板。“罗浮生也是在我面前磕过头叫过义父的，我洪正葆眼下就一个女儿，罗浮生将来就是我这洪家的当家的，就算将来我姓洪的有了儿子，也得管浮生叫一声大哥！我洪正葆的义子叫人绑了票，传出去那还像话吗！来人，给我带上家伙，把那西山围了！”

星星点点的人马沿着西山脚下站了足有两三里地，做好了搜山的架势，为了不打草惊蛇，洪正葆让人把大半的火把灭了。西山地形复杂，是不少人贩子喜欢藏匿逃路的地方，但究竟怎么个搜法，手下的人还等着当家的发话。不过洪正葆终究也看得懂罗勤耕，他把人马尽数交到自己这位二当家手里。

 

距离自己“捡到”罗勤耕已经十五年了。洪正葆当时不过二十出头，因为日子过不下去，和附近几个村子的人合计，索性进山当了义匪，干些劫富济贫的事。可那年头，有钱人都窝在城里，出行都做火车，或是汽车谁也不往山路里走。洪正葆的日子也不好过，于是带着兄弟们打算去东江谋生活。

 

那是十一月初，淮河沿岸冷得刺骨，兄弟们虽说都是北方汉子，却难以忍受这种阴寒。“听说东江还要冷，怎么，这会就打退堂鼓了？”洪正葆这一句话，倒是让好几个人面面相觑起来。人就是这么奇怪，放着正经日子不要，甩手进山做匪倒不觉得难，要让人离了从小长大的地方，却怎么也下不定主意。

洪正葆也板下脸来，放下来去自由的话，便在淮河边上冰得发硬的泥块上坐了半天，再睁开眼时，太阳已经落山，几十个人就剩下十来个。洪正葆也不气，放下衣摆就开始点人头，点着点着，却怎么见着，多了一个。

这个人长衫虽破，但眼可见的单薄，读书郎的模样，洪正葆一眼就看得出，他眼里毫无血光，不是道上的人，却好似两炳烛灯，在黄昏里格外的透亮。洪正葆在罗勤耕眼里看出一种饥饿，不仅是几天没吃上饭的那种。

罗勤耕带给洪帮的不只是读书算账，更是罗勤耕对时下这套半洋不新的规矩套路多有熟悉。当时东江和洪帮这样从各地来讨生活的帮派不少，但懂游戏规则的罗勤耕却只有一个，也难怪洪正葆如此器重，给人张罗着娶妻生子，连这当家的位子都许给人家。

但洪正葆知道，罗勤耕和自己终究不是一类人。洪正葆没问过罗勤耕的过往，只知道这个叫迟瑞的人出事的时候，罗勤耕显出那种他十五年来，无论天大的事面前都没显露过得仓惶，洪正葆拍了拍罗勤耕的手心，又拍了拍手背，只留下一句话，“人要是找着了，你要去要留我都随你，洪家这二当家的位子永远是你的。”

 

迟瑞单枪匹马往山洞里潜，忽的听到外头有淅淅索索的脚步声，侧耳伏地，竟是不少人，这让迟瑞心里也有些乱起来。这儿的山洞错综复杂，一个联通着另一个，若不是他当督军的那几年早就把这一片摸透了，也不能这么快找到两个孩子。可如今，浮生和悠悠就在前方，内有两个绑匪看守，外又有不明就里的人马赶来，迟瑞真有些进退为难。

“妈了个巴子的，”山洞里走进来第三个人，迟瑞不免得又往后侧了侧身子，掩藏在石峰后头。“怎么拖拖拉拉这么久？”

来人一副不好惹的样子，夺了水壶就往喉咙里灌，“什么破军长，胆子小的跟耗子似的，还搞绑人这一套，弄个小丫头威胁人将军，也亏他想得出来，我呸。哎呀，这天，跑得我热死，全是汗，还有你们，绑个小丫头弄那么久，人呢？我看看？”

 

那两绑匪往后头一指，来人一探头，又是一阵惊讶，“怎么是两个？还有个男孩？你们不会绑错人了吧？”

 

“没有，五哥你放心，你看这长命锁，上头一个迟字，准没错，”五大三粗的那个一把拽过悠悠脖子里的长命锁，那细细的银链子一下就被扯断了。

罗浮生绑着的手脚不好动弹，一下扑到悠悠身上，却被那个叫五哥的人一手拎起来。

 

“你别……你这……这锁到时候还得给刘军长交差呢。”细瘦的那个偷偷捡起掉在地上的银链子揣进兜里。

“这多一个怎么办？”

“五哥你看看，这娃娃是不是长得挺俊俏，我们商议着卖戏园子去哩。”

罗浮生一听，捆着的一双脚就是胡乱一通蹬，直奔着五哥的裤裆去，刚才呼儿哈斥的五哥一下就折起腰来，捂着下身，“你这小兔崽子，看我不打死你，给你扔山里喂狼！”

罗浮生一点不消停，挨了几下拳脚，反而更用力折腾起来，像是有用不完地劲，全身上下，不是挨了打就是磕在石头上，看得迟瑞都心疼，也不知这孩子这么不懂收敛。

“赶紧把这小崽子给我弄走，别到时候坏了刘军长的好事，你们俩分头，你，带着这小子，往北翻过两个山头就是个镇子，镇上最近正好有个走江湖的班子，卖了了事，我跟瘦子带着这小丫头，去给刘军长交货。”

 

五哥转身去收拾包袱，头低得深，胖的那个骂骂咧咧，正把罗浮生往肩上扛，迟瑞看准了机会，忽得从山洞深处窜出来，那胖子还没反应过来，两脚就被一个横扫腿绊倒，手里的孩子也落出去。

迟瑞本想去接，那个叫五哥的男子反应倒是极快，抽出腰刀就往这边飞来，迟瑞只能眼看罗浮生在石壁上摔了个硬挺，横手去挡那飞刀，血珠连着刀一起飞溅在岩壁上，哐当一声，人影随之扑过来，迟瑞低头就是一个侧滚避开。

 

山洞里黑漆漆地看不清，生的火被窜来窜去的人带出的风扑得明明灭灭，五哥扑了个空，要劫走的孩子在后头，凭空而来的人已经翻在前头，五哥脑子一转，便知道后头是有路。头也不回喊道，“带两个孩子往后走，我先挡一挡！”于是自己转过身来，气往腹腔深处一沉，就是大喝一声飞来，只把迟瑞往火堆里逼。

 

迟瑞往后一倒，身子滚过火堆，灭了山洞里仅有的光，只剩一点火星子还在噗嗤噗嗤地蹦。迟瑞胳膊肘撑在滚烫的柴火木上打了个滑，再磕到石头上，只听得清脆一响，那声音在山洞里回响开来，伴随着迟瑞轻轻一声低吟。

 

五哥见迟瑞受了伤，抄起一旁的木柴抡高了就要往下砸，迟瑞一脚踢在五哥脚踝处摸起那把尖刀就戳在那人的侧脖颈处，黑暗中血喷了一脸。

 

迟瑞抹了抹脸，好容易一条胳膊把人撑起来。对面三人只剩下一个，是最胆小的那个瘦子，躲在山岩壁下瞪着腿。

 

“你别碰孩子，现在就从这里出去，我饶你一条命。”迟瑞喘着气，喉咙里掺着血，发出的声音也带着沙哑。

 

静谧的山洞里只剩下迟瑞的粗喘和那匪徒吞咽口水的声音。迟瑞屏住呼吸，听见远处的脚步声似乎更近了些。

 

等不及了……

 

迟瑞抽抢的动作被仅剩的火星子印在那人的眼珠子里。他眼前的迟瑞虽收了伤，却红着眼像是山里的狼一般，纵然是打家劫舍的惯匪，却从没见过这么凶狠的人，“我知道这丫头是你家的，还……还，还你，你别过来，敢过来，这条人命算你的……”说着他一手拽过刚才被摔晕过去的罗浮生，捏住了孩子小小的喉管，一边连连往后退。

 

“你搞错了，男孩也是我家的……”

 

话音未落，迟瑞已经拔出腰间的枪，正中那人的脑门。枪声在山洞里回荡出巨响，在整座山里传出如惊雷般轰隆大作。

 

枪声给了外面的人过于明显的信号。迟瑞本不想开枪，明知道外面已有人来，敌我不明，他当然知道不该做这么暴露自己的事，可那人捉着罗浮生……

 

浮生……迟瑞冲上去，抱起那个结结实实却昏过去的男孩。

 

迟瑞从没想过，他还能再遇到罗勤耕。

 

当年罗勤耕匆匆离去，连书也没有念完，他寻过，翻遍了北京城也不见人影。迟瑞知道罗勤耕走了，带着对自己的厌恨、误解……很长一段时间迟瑞一直想知道，罗勤耕究竟对自己是怎么样一番情义，他若能找到罗勤耕，定要抓着他好好问问，好好解释解释，若真是自己越了界，他也想好好和罗勤耕说声对不起。

 

事情是迟瑞从了军才有所改变的。

当年不可一世的大少爷踏进军政界才算是真真切切地感受到人外有人。家世比他显赫的大有人在，枪杆子比他硬的亦大有人在。念过再好的学校也不算什么。位势是一把无刃的刀，从高往下，割的人鲜血淋淋。

他不得不低头，与人周旋交易，甚至不得不娶了督军的女儿。人生有喜有忧，喜忧却不见得是参半，后来迟瑞也渐渐明白，他不再去思考罗勤耕是不是对自己有情，有情又如何，无义又如何，横亘在两人之间的那道沟壑，让这些统统没了道理。

迟瑞也是明白了这些，才对那些出身普通的后辈关照有加，如此他才终得人心，一步步走上督军的位置。尽管成也于此，败也于此，可迟瑞却懂了，如果时间能让他重来，他一定不会那样对待他的罗勤耕。

 

可惜，世事无常，重逢时他与罗勤耕，都不再是过去那个人，重来已是不可能，摆在眼前的，全然是一个新的故事。

迟瑞并不知该如何面对现在的罗勤耕，他还没有琢磨明白，他不敢多说一句，不敢走错一步，过去他欠罗勤耕太多，他从未真正保护过他，却害他吃了那么多艰难险苦走到今天，迟瑞只知道，若是因他害了罗浮生，这条命千刀万剐也抵不了欠给罗勤耕的债。

 

他管不了那么多，他不能让任何人伤害罗浮生，至少他要全全然然地把罗浮生交到罗勤耕手里，才能像他谢这么多年的过错。面前的人拿起刀时，迟瑞脑子里这么一瞬间，就是十几年的恩怨情仇，就是这么微微一动手指，换来轰隆隆的山间震动。

 

迟瑞实在顾不得，罗浮生的手脚还被捆着，他来不及解开也看不清，身后的脚步声越来越近，迟瑞把罗浮生的手臂往自己脖子里一圈，拖着罗浮生的腿弯，另一边捞起悠悠，一手抱着一个孩子的姿势，就往山洞深处跑。

罗勤耕是沿着血迹一路跟着找来的，到后来山洞越来越窄，几乎只容一人通过，血迹却沿着岩壁越来越重，罗勤耕一声声“迟瑞、迟瑞”地叫着，直到脚下突然一下差点踩空，手下人拿过火把仔细一看，才在一个狭小的山洞里，找到了把两个孩子死死护在怀里的迟瑞。

 

迟瑞本就受了伤，为了护住孩子，手臂上全是被山岩划破的口子，一条手臂在打斗中伤了骨头，偏偏又压了个结结实实的罗浮生，半宿下来，肿成了一条大萝卜般粗，罗勤耕亲自把迟瑞背出山洞，抬上担架让人送去医院，才转头去看了罗浮生。罗浮生虽然没少挨打，看上去鼻青脸肿，终归只是皮外伤，罗勤耕喂了碗水掐了人中便醒过来，稀里糊涂地口里大叫着悠悠妹妹，直到见了爹，才哇得一声大哭出来。

 

把一大两小三人送进医院，又连夜叫来医生给迟瑞检查治疗，洪老爷子一句话让开了最豪华的病房，罗勤耕也跟着忙了半宿，好不容易办完所有的手续，打发了手下人去休息，推开病房门，却见三人只有罗浮生一人躺在床上。

 

悠悠小小的人儿端着个冒着热气的大脸盘，迟瑞一只手包的严严实实挂在脖子里，另一只手捏干了毛巾，再给罗浮生擦嘴角边的淤青。“还疼不疼？”

 

“不疼，我可是小男子汉了！嘶……”

 

“快别瞎说了，”罗勤耕赶紧跑过去，把毛巾和盆都夺过来搁到桌上，“还男子汉呢，男子汉哪有让伤号和小妹妹照顾你的。”

罗勤耕一把把儿子抱起来，塞进被子里，“行了，天都快亮，赶紧睡会。”

洪正葆订的豪华病房，不管大人小孩，一水的大床，罗浮生只占了小小一块地，罗勤耕索性把悠悠也抱上床，眼看着小姑娘折腾了大半夜，眼皮都耷拉到一块儿了，罗勤耕剥了一颗医生给的安神糖丸，塞给悠悠，“来，吃糖。”

 

“还看呐，看什么呢。”

 

罗勤耕眼睛还盯着两个孩子，只觉得身子被身后人一揽过去，罗勤耕碍着迟瑞伤了手臂，不敢动弹，迟瑞索性把被石膏绷带绑的结结实实的手臂横在罗勤耕身前，让人半分不敢挪动，另一只手一把把两张床中间的帘子拉起来挡住了罗勤耕的视线。

 

“勤耕……”迟瑞把罗勤耕环在怀里，鼻子埋在他的脖颈深处，那一声深沉又温柔，像是沉淀了多年的酒，挥发光了水汽，正剩下一个瓶底的琼浆玉液，醇厚地抹不开，煞是醉人。

 

“对不起，都是我的错。”

 

“快别……”

罗勤耕只觉得面前的人慢慢往下滑，连忙伸手去扶，却被连带着往床上倒去。

“哎，你小心，会不会压到手？”

 

“嘶……压到了，”迟瑞受伤的手举的高高，另一只手搂着罗勤耕的背直往自己怀里带，“压到了那你过来点呗……”

 

罗勤耕就这么保持着趴在迟瑞胸口的姿势，看着忽然像变了个人似的迟瑞，直勾勾地四目相对，忽而噗嗤一声笑了出来。

 

这一个怀抱，罗勤耕不知等了多久。

 

那天他从迟瑞宿舍逃开，跑回学堂，迟瑞后脚就追来。罗勤耕躲在学堂废弃的书舍后头，咬住自己的手腕，不让喉咙深处的呜咽漫出来。他恨，恨他的害羞退缩忍让给了迟瑞误解的机会，他更恨，恨他看见迟瑞在学堂里寻他，满眼的焦急失落懊悔，他竟想扑到那个怀里去。

 

罗勤耕头也不回地从偏门跑出去。他无法再看一眼，只能自私地把无尽的悔恨留给迟瑞，只因为他无法真正站在迟瑞的面前，跨越“恩人”这两个字的分量。

 

罗勤耕一件行李也没有拿，跑了半个城，趁着天蒙蒙亮就从南门出城去。迟瑞还在满城地寻找他，他会在城北，罗勤耕猜得到，迟瑞在学堂里找不到，必会去他们常去的那几处地方，那些都是在城北繁华的地带。

 

罗勤耕在这诺大的北京城里总显得笨拙，但他又看的通透，迟瑞处处护着他，可他的天真又能护自己多久。像迟大少爷这样的人，将来必有漂亮的前程等着，而那份前程里无法给自己留一片净土，只会有漫长的痛苦和难舍难分。

 

时间久了，罗勤耕也就不会再去回忆，他初到东江时，和洪家兄弟挨在破旧棚子里度过寒冬的时候是如何想着迟瑞，他瘦小的身板扛起第一个麻袋时是如何想着迟瑞，他第一次真刀真枪地和人巷战时是如何想着迟瑞，他桌上饭食越来越丰足，身上衣裳越来越细腻，他是如何想起迟瑞，他成婚时，又是如何想起迟瑞。

 

直到他抱着初生的罗浮生，便不再想迟瑞了。他走到不必在迟瑞面前低头的地步，也明白自己可能再也不会站到迟瑞面前。

可迟瑞还是一手把他揽进怀里，就像命运再一次把迟瑞送到他身边。罗勤耕发现，纵然自己步步为营，他能在东江最混沌的时候站稳脚跟，鹤立鸡群，带着洪帮占据今天的地位，还不是因为当年迟瑞教会他的那些东西，西餐、洋行、美元，还有外来的那些主义。

 

罗勤耕把头埋进迟瑞胸膛里，微曲的头发挠着迟瑞的下巴，迟瑞宽厚的手掌在他背上摩挲，隔着两层衣服他都似乎能感觉到迟瑞手上的枪茧子，罗勤耕暗自想，他们两个人总归还是分不开的。

迟瑞的手一路往下，顺着背脊滑到罗勤耕的腰椎底下，罗勤耕一个激灵地抬起头来，“你干什么。”

“啧，你想什么呢，你的好儿子说了，你腰不好，以前落下的毛病了，今天折腾了一天累了吧，来，我给你揉揉。”

 

迟瑞的手掌格外温热，覆在罗勤耕的后腰上，暖暖的，直到整个人松懈下来，罗勤耕才感觉到身上真有些酸痛。

 

“年纪大了，折腾不动了。”

 

“说什么呢，以后还不知道要怎么折腾呢。”

 

“你……孩子们就在旁边呢……”

 

迟瑞一阵咯咯地笑，“哎，小勤，跟你商量个事。”

“嗯？”

 

“我最不喜欢医院，咱能回家住吗？”

 

“行啊。反正我不占地，就罗浮生这小子会皮。”

 

“放心吧，什么样的兵蛋子我都管过，还管不好个儿子。我教他打拳，练枪，早上五点起来扎马步……”

 

“切，那到时候你不许宠他。”

 

“我可不，我只宠你。哎，你可要教悠悠写字啊，这小丫头，笔还不会拿呢。”

 

“还说你不会宠孩子……”

……

 

迟瑞刚推开家门的时候，一股不小的劲就从他腿边挤过去。

罗浮生也不是没来过迟府，却不知哪来的新鲜劲儿，只往屋里冲，他爬上客厅中央的餐桌椅，手撑在那西式的长条餐桌。那餐桌上却是个老式的竹筚罩子，罗浮生手里闲不住，圆圆的小手伸过去掀开，闻了闻，回过头，看见自己的爹爹抱着妹妹，迟瑞一只手被绷带挂在脖子里，另一只手正从屋外把一直大皮箱拎进来，“爹爹你看！”罗浮生大声对着三人说道，“有粽子！”


End file.
